Falling in Love Again
by rururei
Summary: Suatu waktu di hari Minggu ketika aku jatuh cinta lagi pada seorang Namikaze Naruto, berkali-kali.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A for Apple**

Minggu pagi yang cerah.

Hari libur membuatku ingin mengetahui berat badanku seperti biasanya, kalau-kalau dalam seminggu ini aku terlalu banyak makan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tambah gemuk. Jarum di benda persegi itu menunjukkan angka yang sama dengan minggu sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa aku mengernyitkan dahi tidak percaya. Aku memilih untuk mulai mengeluh dan menanyakan keakuratan benda itu.

"Kau tahu celana jeans abu-abu favoritku?" aku menambahkan, "Rasanya kemarin celana itu lebih sesak. Berat badanku pasti naik. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan timbangan ini."

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban selain sebuah kekehan kecil, membuatku berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Lihat aku!" seruku, "Aku terlihat lebih gemuk, 'kan?"

Dia –yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan, menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatapku. Ekspresinya dibuat seserius mungkin. Kedua mata birunya menyipit penuh selidik dan dia mengangguk-angguk seakan sedang benar-benar meneliti tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya iya."

Handuk putih yang berada di dekatku sukses mendarat di wajahnya dan dia malah tergelak senang.

"Aku benci padamu!" jeritku.

"_I love you, too."_

"Tidak lucu!"

Aku berbalik dan kembali naik ke atas benda persegi sialan itu, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa angka yang kulihat memang sama dengan minggu lalu.

"Kukira kau akan senang kalau aku mengiyakan pertanyaanmu." Aku mendengar suaranya mendekat ke arahku. "Kalaupun aku menjawab 'tidak,' aku tahu kau pasti akan tetap bilang 'iya, aku pasti lebih gemuk sekarang'."

Dalam hati aku membenarkan perkataannya, tapi benar-benar hanya dalam hati. Aku tidak mungkin menyuarakannya karena dia pasti akan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Daripada marah-marah, lebih baik kau makan ini saja."

Dia berdiri di belakangku dan mengulurkan tangan melewati bahu kananku. Aku melupakan kemarahanku sebelumnya melihat sesuatu yang dia berikan.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Masa kau tidak tahu," dia terkekeh lagi, "Ini apel."

Dia memang sudah hafal kebiasaanku makan apel setiap pagi. Dan aku memang sudah tahu kalau benda yang dia pegang itu adalah sepotong apel, tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah bentuknya.

Dia mengupas kulit merah apel itu dengan bentuk telinga kelinci, mengingatkanku pada potongan apel ibuku di rumah sewaktu aku masih kecil.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan." Aku mengambil sepotong apel itu dengan mulutku sambil menahan tawa.

"Dengar." Dia berbisik begitu dekat di telingaku, selalu berhasil membuat leherku meremang. "Aku tidak peduli kalau berat badanmu naik. Bagiku kau selalu dan akan selalu terlihat cantik, _my Apple_."

Itu panggilan favoritnya padaku yang sangat sangat _cheesy. _Aku berbalik untuk memukul bahunya dan berniat untuk terlihat cemberut, tapi tentu saja gagal.

Dia tertawa sambil memeluk pinggangku, tawa indah yang sangat kusukai sejak dulu. Untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, aku benar-benar memperhatikan wajahnya. Surai pirangnya baru saja dipotong kemarin, entah bagaimana membuatnya terlihat makin tampan dan dewasa. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek, memperlihatkan lekuk lengan kokoh dan bahu bidangnya. Aku masih belum selesai mengagumi keindahannya ketika dia membuatku terkejut.

"Hei!"

Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tubuhku turun dari atas timbangan yang kupijak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman?" tanyanya, "Itu bagus untuk membakar lemakmu."

Aku memukul bahunya sekali lagi dan dia kembali tertawa.

.

**B for Baby**

Aku suka ketika kami berjalan bersisian sambil menautkan tangan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menggenggam jari-jari kecilku, terasa begitu pas dan menenangkan.

"Keiko-_chan!"_

Aku menoleh begitu mendengarnya memanggil nama itu.

Oh. Tidak. Ini gawat.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri, aku melihat gadis kecil itu. Usianya baru tiga tahun dan dia adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam yang sering diikat dua. Hari itu pita di rambutnya berwarna merah. Dia tinggal di samping tempat tinggal kami dan sejak hari pertama kepindahan kami ke tempat itu, aku tahu bahwa Keiko telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang sama denganku.

Keiko berlari-lari senang menghampiri kami.

Tidak. Bukannya aku tidak suka anak-anak –tentu saja aku suka. Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku di jarinya dan membiarkan dia tertawa sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Keiko ke udara. Gadis kecil itu menjerit-jerit senang.

Menit berikutnya aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil tersenyum memandanginya yang sedang berlarian mengejar Keiko di atas tanah berumput. Kadang-kadang dia memang terlihat seperti anak kecil jika sedang bersama anak-anak.

Dan itu adalah salah satu kelemahanku.

Kenapa?

Oh –kau harus melihatnya dan kau akan tahu kenapa aku menjadi lemah.

Wajahnya terlihat begitu gembira dan tawanya berderai begitu saja. Sesekali dia akan menangkap tubuh mungil Keiko dan melemparnya lagi ke udara, membuat bocah perempuan itu tergelak senang. Lihat bagaimana caranya bicara dengan Keiko, bagaimana caranya mendengarkan gadis kecil itu bicara atau bagaimana caranya merapikan poni Keiko yang berantakan.

Melihatnya bermain bersama Keiko selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar-debar.

Dia terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dan manis ketika sedang bersama anak-anak, dan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir di benakku adalah dia pasti akan menjadi seorang ayah yang sangat hebat.

.

**C for Cliche**

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku panjang berwarna putih sambil mengamati bunga mawar yang tumbuh di dekat bangku itu, membiarkannya yang masih asyik bermain bersama Keiko.

Tahu-tahu bocah perempuan itu sudah berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan dua bola mata hitam yang mengerjap penasaran.

Aku memandangnya yang berdiri agak jauh dari kami, mencoba bertanya, tapi dia hanya mengumbar senyum.

"Kenapa, Keiko?"

Bocah itu tidak menjawab dan malah berlari mengitari bangku yang kududuki, lalu berdiri di belakang punggungku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku bertanya lagi setelah memutar tubuhku. Keiko masih tampak penasaran.

"Mana sayapnya?"

Aku melebarkan mata tidak mengerti.

"Om bilang tante adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi waktu ada pelangi di langit," kata Keiko, "Harusnya malaikat 'kan punya sayap."

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus terkejut atau tertawa mendengar penuturan polos bocah itu. Aku berpaling memandangnya yang ternyata kini sudah berdiri di depanku.

"Kau berbohong pada anak kecil," tuduhku.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tertawa.

Oh, ayolah, gombalan itu sangatlah klise.

Tapi fokusku hanya jatuh pada tawanya. Kenapa pagi ini dia begitu banyak tertawa dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan?

Aku hanya bisa ikut tertawa bersamanya.

.

**D for Deadline**

Harusnya Minggu pagi ini menjadi sempurna kalau saja bukan karena telfon dari atasanku yang akhirnya merusak suasana.

Aku tidak percaya dia memajukan _deadline _artikel yang harus kutulis menjadi Senin pagi. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan sepertiganya!

Sambil bersungut-sungut aku membuka laptop dan mulai mengerjakan artikel sialan itu di meja kerjaku. Aku masih berkutat di sana sampai malam hari –hanya berhenti untuk makan siang dan mandi.

Jari-jariku berhenti menari di atas _keyboard _ketika ada secangkir kopi diletakkan di atas meja. Aku mendongak, melihatnya tersenyum. Betapa senyum itu sangat meneduhkan.

"Oh, maaf."

Aku memasang wajah sedih dan baru tersadar bahwa seharian ini aku sudah mengabaikannya. Padahal ini hari libur di mana seharusnya kami bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Masih kurang banyak?"

Dia berdiri di belakang kursi dan memeluk leherku.

"Sedikit lagi," kataku sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang dia bawa, "Terimakasih kopinya."

Dia tahu bahwa aku suka minum kopi di malam hari. Dan entah bagaimana caranya kopi buatannya selalu pas seperti kesukaanku.

"Bersemangatlah. Kau pasti tidak mau bosmu sampai ngomel-ngomel lagi."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menarik kepalanya ke arahku.

Aku ingin menciumnya sekarang dan rasanya benar-benar seperti ada di surga.

Walaupun aku belum pernah ke surga, sih, tapi bibirnya adalah rasa favoritku selain rasa kopi dan apel.

.

**E for Eternity**

Akhirnya artikel itu selesai dan aku bisa berbaring dalam pelukannya.

Aku memaksanya untuk tidur lebih dulu, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menemaniku padahal aku tahu dia sudah mengantuk. Sekarang –baru beberapa menit berbaring di atas ranjang, dia sudah terlelap dan aku bisa mendengar nafas halusnya yang teratur.

Aku tersenyum sambil merapikan surai pirangnya yang berantakan. Memandang wajahnya saat dia tertidur adalah salah satu hobiku. Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali, tapi –oh, dia memang sangat tampan. Lihatlah bagaimana bentuk alis, bulu mata, rahang, hidung, bibirnya, semuanya. Aku tidak tahu lelaki di depanku ini bisa bersikap begitu manis dan lembut karena wajahnya yang dulu terkesan keras dan kaku.

Dia adalah teman satu angkatanku di kampus yang hobi berorasi dengan mata biru menyala-nyala dan terkenal karena mengikuti seabrek kegiatan organisasi. Kupikir dia memang orang yang begitu bersemangat dan sangat pemberani, tapi ternyata dia juga bisa menjadi begitu canggung di depanku.

Aku masih ingat sore itu hujan dan kami sama-sama menunggu di depan gedung fakultas sambil menatap langit. Kupikir aku tidak perlu menyapanya lebih dari sekedar senyuman dan dia juga tidak akan mengajakku bicara karena kami memang hanya kenal nama. Tahu-tahu dia memanggil namaku dan aku bisa melihat kegugupan dalam matanya –tidak seperti kepercayaan diri tinggi saat dia berorasi di depan banyak orang.

"Apa kau mau keluar denganku?"

Dia orang yang sangat berterus terang dan entah kenapa aku mengiyakan ajakannya sore itu.

Barangkali karena senyumnya yang indah atau mata birunya yang menawan.

Dia memang tidak romantis, tapi hal-hal kecil yang dia lakukan bisa membuatku meleleh berkali-kali. Seperti ketika melamarku, dia tidak membawakan bunga, cincin atau balon warna-warni. Saat itu dia akan pergi keluar negeri karena beasiswa S2-nya dan tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depan pintu masuk, menatapku dengan matanya yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak mau kau sudah menjadi pengantin orang lain kalau aku pulang nanti," katanya, "Apa kau mau menikah denganku ketika aku pulang saat liburan nanti?"

Sungguh lamaran yang tidak romantis, tapi waktu itu aku mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan yang melebihi ini: hidup selamanya bersama lelaki yang tidur sembari memelukku sekarang.

Hari ini pun, masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia selalu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Gak nyambung? Gak kerasa fluff-nya? Hahaha. Apa ini? Mendadak pengin nulis beginian dan ini selesai dalam waktu satu jam.**

**Kalau ada yang tanya siapa perempuan yang jadi istrinya naru itu, jawabannya...**

**IT'S ME! YES IT'S ME! HAHAHA *ditimpuk***

**Sekali-kali boleh dong saya dimanja-manja sama naru, jangan sasuke terus :O**

**Saya jatuh cinta lagi sama naru waktu liat teaser naruto movie yang 'the last' itu, aduh pokoknya dia manly cool asdghjkl minta banget dijadiin suami deh. Hahaha *dikeroyok***


End file.
